Veritaserum is not alcohol, it's better
by Nicolatte
Summary: James wants to play Truth or Dare, Sirius wants to punch him and Snape just needs to escape from there. Or: That day when James Potter thought the only way he could tell Snape he liked him was by playing truth or dare.


English is not my first language, actually I speak Spanish and I'm trying to practice writting and grammar. So any mistake that you can point at me will be welcome! I really love this pairing and english readers are more than spanish ones.  
This story is going to have two chapters: this one, a prologue, and another. I'm accepting the fact I'm a impatient person that cannot wait until the whole story is complete.  
I wanted to make something silly as "truth or dare" because, as you going to see, my english is not good enought to make a long story.

* * *

"So, are you coming?"

James Potter was glancing at Severus Snape with a strange look and the slytherin couldn't help but to reply with the same kind of glare. It was two in the morning and he was not expecting Potter in the slytherin common room.

"How did you enter?" Severus asked again. It was -at least- the third time. He had to close the book he was currently reading in order to pay attention to the gryffindor, and the annoyance adorning his pale (and sleepy, thought James) face was more than obvious.

"I've already told you!" James exclaimed impatient and made a striking gesture, "So?"

"I'm not" Severus replied simply. He was not going to spend Christmas Eve with Potter and his stupid friends, not after six and a half years of throwing curses at each other, "now, please, if you excuse me…" Added in a monote voice looking extremely stoic, and he was about to open his book again, when he heard James' dreary sigh.

The boy was trying to think something that would make Severus change his mind, but he had already tried everything, from "It's not a trap!" to "I really want to make up for all these years, come", but each explanation was making Snape more and more reluctant. However, when he was about to leave, an idea shined in his mind, making him smirk. Severus grabbed his wand promply, unsure of Potter's actions, until he heard him.

"Lily's there too, she wants to see you"

Severus's wand fall onto the floor without him noticing. The room's coldness didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I'm serious" James repeated, making the effort for not sounding too bitter but failing miserably for looking between itchy and hopeful.

"Really?" Severus asked feeling really anxious, "if you're lying to me I swear to Merlin, Potter, I'm really going to become a death eater and kill you and all of your fucking friends"

"So you are…!"

"No, I'm not! But I will if you keep pushing me!"

They were quiet for a moment, Severus knew that thanks to Potter's arrogance and perseverance he had talked too much.

"I'm going. But if this is a lie..." Severus kept the wary expression as he talked.

"It won't be, I promise" The fire from the fireplace was lighting James' face and Severus couldn't help but stare at his smugly smile.

Severus followed James through the castle until they finally reached Fat Lady's portrait and then, after mentioning the password, he finally encountered gryffindor common room.

He had never been there before, everything seemed so full of colour, so warm. The dim light from the fireplace was over them and it took him a second to finally register the marauder's presence. Black' eyes were examining him completely and he noticed how Remus was trying very hard to smile and keep a good atmosphere despite Sirius' look. He was starting to regret his decision when Lily appeared from the girl's room and they both stared at each others for a long moment. Nobody spoke a word, not even Sirius, who wanted so badly so say something since Severus arrived.

Lily dared to speak first.

"I'm glad to see you"

She smiled a little, it was almost no visible, but Severus knew it was there.

"Me too" He relaxed a little.

"WELL!" Jame's voice sounded too harsh for himself, "we're all here to play truth or dare so-"

"Wait, you told me it was just a meeting" Severus interrumpted.

"Oh, did I?"

"You fucking-"

"Guys, guys!" Lily shouted quickly to stop any fight, "Listen, Sn—Severus, I know this is a really stupid game" She said looking over Sirius and James with a frown, "but I lost a dare, so…"

Severus wanted to dissapeared as soon as possible, the whole situation was making his stomach hurt, but seeing Lily there- after so many months of isolation, how could he?

"No… I'm… staying" He said quietly, reconsidering every word.

"Great!"

Sirius wanted to punch his friend right away.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
